


Braids

by VespidaeQueen



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 08:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/911119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VespidaeQueen/pseuds/VespidaeQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane braids Thor's hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Braids

Thor sits on the ground, lets stretched out before him, back resting against the couch. It’s comfortable that way, and it means he won’t take up half the couch, which Jane is currently sprawled across.

She’d been there when he came in earlier, reading, feet propped up on one of the arm rests, with one of those little reading apparatus’ that Tony had supplied her with awhile back. A small screen with words etched in light upon it, something like how Loki or their mother would sketch magical letters into the air to leave notes for someone, or simply for fun. Thor had always just used parchment himself, having very little aptitude for magic.

He’s weary - the day had been long and there had been much fighting, both physically and verbally, as he and Tony had found themselves in yet another argument - and had wanted nothing more than to curl up next to Jane and ignore everything else upon coming back. He drops his cloak on the floor in the hall and finds her on the couch, and not wanting to disturb her reading he simply sat down on the ground and leans his head back against her leg.

After a little while of resting there, Jane begins to play with his hair, something she does on occasion. Thor does not mind it at all.

He can feel her running her fingers through his hair, and then tugging at it just a bit. He tips his head back just a bit to look at her and her fingers still.

"Mind if I braid your hair?" she asks him, and he smiles at her before shifting how his is sitting so that she has easier access to his long hair.

"You are welcome to, Jane," he says, and she moves herself on the couch so that she sits directly behind him, one leg to either side of him, and she drags her fingers through his hair, pulling out tangles and knots.

"I’m glad you don’t have blood in your hair this time," she says conversationally, as though that is something that happens all the time. As far as he knows, it has only happened once or twice since his return to Midgard.

He laughs quietly as he feels her divide up his hair in to three sections and begins to weave them together. “We were not fighting creatures of blood today."

"Robots?"

He nods, then stills his head as she tugs on the ends of his hair. “Yes, large metallic creatures. They are not of Tony Stark’s creation, thankfully. Hopefully they are dealt with."

"Did you try an EMP?" Jane asks him, and Thor frowns.

"I…believe Tony spoke of something like that?  _I_  simply used Mjolnir. Lightning has proved very efficient at overloading much of your Midgardian technology."

"That can happen." Jane’s fingers move quickly once she has started, and soon his hair hangs down his back in a thick braid. “All done. You can move now."

Thor tips his head back again, looking up at her and smiling. “Thank you, Jane."

She smiles, all teeth and joy, and she leans down and presses a kiss to his forehead.

"Of course. Now, get up on the couch with me. You don’t need to keep sitting on the floor."


End file.
